Imaginary Friend
by Takatsuki.zhen
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah berusia 5 tahun pengidap Social Anxiety Disorder menemukan teman barunya. Pertemanan mereka berubah menjadi persahabatan yang manis. Namun, takdir tak mengizinkan mereka bersama. (Siapkan tisu untuk ingus hehe...) AkaKuro ONESHOT.


**Imaginary Friend**

by Takatsuki Zhen

KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuro

Horror, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

A/n: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari vidio yang berjudul **"Missing Halloween"** dan lagu **"$cuideboy$ - Killing Yourself Part III".**

.

.

Selama hidupnya nyaris tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangan sang ibu. Sudah lima tahun ia hidup di dunia, terkurung dalam ketakutan akan dunia luar.

Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah berusia 5 tahun anti sosial. Bocah bertubuh mungil bagai kekurangan gizi, rambut biru muda bagai pantulan langit cerah di bentang samudera, manik sewarna _azure_ yang berharga, elegan namun rapuh.

Menyimpan ketakutan pada orang tak dikenal. Tidak ada trauma, murni _Social Anxiety Disorder._

Mata biru bulat bergerak tak nyaman melihat banyak anak-anak mengenakan baju serupa dirinya tengah berlarian, ada yang sedang digendong oleh orang tuanya, ada yang bermain di sarana yang disediakan pihak taman kanak-kanak, dan ada yang sedang berkelahi memperebutkan sesuatu. Tak sadar genggaman mengerat pada tangan sang ibu.

Wanita itu berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi sang anak kesayangan. Dengan senyum lembut seraya mengusap surai biru, wanita itu berkata, "tidak apa-apa, Tet- _chan_. Mereka semua orang baik tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Tapi, Tetsuya takut, _Kaa-san_." Wajah datar, tetapi tersirat getar pada ucapannya. Manik _azure_ hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

Ibujari mengusap pelupuk mata, bibir mendarat di pipi gembil berkulit pucat sang anak. "Tenang saja, Tet- _chan_ akan mendapatkan teman yang baik."

Di saat yang bersamaan, iris _azure_ -nya bertabrakan dengan sepasang iris _scarlet_. Anak lelaki berseragam sama dengan Tetsuya. Anak itu tersenyum lembut, di tangannya menggenggam bola basket kotor, mungkin sejak tadi ia bermain basket seorang diri.

Ada yang lain, membuat Tetsuya tertarik.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tetsuya melepaskan genggaman sang ibu lalu menghampiri teman barunya.

"Seijuurou, namamu?"

"Ku—roko Tetsuya."

Jejari mungil bertaut, yang lebih tinggi tersenyum ceria lalu menarik tangannya menjejaki dunia baru.

..

Langit biru bercampur jingga tipis. Terlihat anak laki-laki surai merah berdiri di depan pagar kayu pekarangan rumah Tetsuya dengan membawa bola basket lagi. Tetsuya pun menyimpulkan, teman barunya ini sangat menyukai basket.

" _Kaa-san_ , Tetsuya boleh bermain ke luar dengan Sei- _kun_?" Tetsuya menarik kecil apron sang ibu yang sedang memasak.

Tentu saja sang ibu senang, karena pada akhirnya si buah hati bisa membuka diri dan bergaul dengan teman sebayanya. "Tentu saja, bermainlah. Tapi, jangan jauh-jauh, ya." Mengelus surai biru anaknya sebelum si anak berlari keluar.

" _Kaa-san_ mengijinkan, Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya tersenyum seraya menghampiri Seijuurou.

"Baguslah, kita main basket di rumahku."

"Kenapa Sei- _kun_ selalu membawa bola basket?"

"Karena hanya ini yang ditinggalkan oleh ibuku dan menemaniku hingga saat ini." Manik _scarlet_ meredup, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Tapi sekarang Sei- _kun_ punya aku juga." Jejari bertaut, berjalan bergandengan sambil bergurau kecil menuju rumah Seijuurou yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok.

Tetsuya bahagia, meski di hari pertamanya bersekolah tadi banyak anak-anak yang terkejut takut dengan auranya yang tipis, lalu memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, tetapi memiliki teman seperti Seijuurou pun sudah cukup. Tetsuya tak menginginkan apapun lagi.

..

Rambut biru berantakan kontras dengan noda merah yang kental, wajahnya penuh dengan luka-luka buatan hasil imajinasi oretan khas anak TK. Seijuurou merobek beberapa sisi kaus dan celana pendek yang Tetsuya pakai menggunakan gunting, lalu menambahkan noda tanah serta pewarna untuk menambah kesan menakutkan.

"Kupikir keinginanmu menjadi zombie itu ide yang buruk, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi pemuda mungil itu, mata _scarlert_ -nya memerhatikan entitas manis di depannya.

Kepala dimiringkan sedikit, tatapan sirat tanya malah terkesan membuat diabetes. "Memangnya kenapa, Sei-kun?"

"Kau tidak menakutkan sama sekali, justru bajumu yang robek-robek itu mengundang orang dewasa untuk menculikmu."

"Eh?" Tetsuya semakin tidak mengerti. Mana ada orang dewasa menculik zombie. Sungguh fikiran yang naif, Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. " _Ja_ , tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjagamu dan menakuti orang dewasa. Kita akan mendapatkan permen yang banyak dari mereka."

Benar, hari perayaan _Halloween_. Tradisi yang sebenarnya berhubungan dengan kepercayaan yang keliru tentang orang mati dan roh-roh jahat. Namun, orang-orang barat menjadikanya untuk bersenang-senang. Seperti; merayakan pesta _Halloween_ , mengenakan kostum menakutkan lalu mengetuk pintu rumah orang lain sambil berkata _"Trick or Treat"_.

"Sei- _kun_ , jangan bergerak dulu. Jadi berantakan, 'kan!" Bibir mengerucut lucu, tangan kiri menahan rahang sedangkan tangan kanannya terus mencoret-coret wajah Seijuurou, menjadikannya sama seperti dirinya. Sepasang zombie kecil yang lucu.

"Sudah, Tetsuya?" Manik _scarlet_ itu tentu menikmati wajah datar sang teman birunya. Tangannya senantiasa menggunting kaus dan celananya sendiri.

Pipi Tetsuya merona mendapati sepasang iris merah tengah menatapnya sambil terseyum hangat. "Tetsuya, jadilah temanku selamanya."

Tetsuya tergugu, ada letupan-letupan kecil yang menyenangkan di dadanya. Sambil tersenyum, ia berkata, "tentu saja, Sei- _kun_. Kita akan berteman selamanya, 'kan?" Tetsuya mengambil bola basket yang selalu Seijuurou bawa, menulis sesuatu di atas kulit oranye bola tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mendengus geli ketika menemukan seuntai kata di sana.

 ** _'SeiYa Bestfriend Forever'_**

"Memangnya Tetsuya mengerti Bahasa Inggris?" Tanya Seijuurou sirat mengejek.

"Ugh! Jangan remehkan aku, Sei- _kun_. Aku suka membaca buku dan menemukan kata itu."

"Hehe ... Baiklah."

Sontak Tetsuya menarik tangan Seijuurou masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menemui sang ibu. Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa Seijuurou masuk ke rumahnya meskipun ia telah bercerita banyak tentang Seijuurou kepada ibunya.

" _Kaa-san_ , bisa tolong fotokan kami?"

Sang ibu mengalihkan atensinya dari menghias dua keranjang labu ke buah hatinya. Kening mengernyit, alis biru sang ibu bertaut heran. "Hm ... Baiklah, ayo tersenyum."

Kali ini Tetsuya tersenyum lebar sambil masih mengenggam tangan Seijuurou, sedangkan Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil memandang kamera sambil memeluk bola basket. Persahabatan yang manis.

"Manis sekali, Tetsuya," puji sang ibu.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_. Kami berangkat dulu." Mereka berlari keluar rumah sambil membawa dua keranjang permen terbuat dari labu yang telah dihias. Wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengernyit heran hingga ketukan pintu mengalihkan atensinya lagi.

..

Mentari telah menghilang di ufuk barat, langit jingga berganti dengan _navi blue_ dihias oleh bintang. Anak-anak mulai berkeliling ke rumah-rumah demi mendapatkan beberapa permen. Tentu Tetsuya resah dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, sebelum Seijuurou meyakinkan akan melindunginya.

Di jalan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria dewasa yang mulai menggoda Tetsuya. "Manis, sini sama om. Nanti om kasih permen yang banyak."

Tetsuya sangat takut pada pria itu, tetapi ia yakin dengan perkataan sahabatnya. Anggukan polos Tetsuya yang tergiur jumlah permen, membuat Seijuurou gemas sendiri. Seijuurou menepuk bahu sahabat birunya, maju selangkah, matanya mengkilat menatap garang si pria, membuat si pria terkejut dan perlahan melangkah mundur lalu lari terbirit.

"Loh, kok?" Tetsuya hanya menatap Seijuurou bingung, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil. Mereka kembali berjalan untuk mengunjungi tetangga-tetangga mereka.

Tetsuya mengetuk pintu, sambil menunggu pintu terbuka ia mulai berpose sempoyongan bagai _zombie_ yang membuat Seijuurou berpendapat Tetsuya malah seperti orang mabuk.

Pintu terbuka, Tetsuya menjerit ketika seorang pria _dim_ mengenakan seragam polisi, wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Dan lebih menyeramkan lagi ketika pria itu terjengit kaget akan keberadaan Tetsuya.

" _Trick or Treat,_ " ucap Tetsuya setengah berbisik.

"Kau sukses membuatku jantungan, Bocah." Pria _dim_ itu menyodorkan dua permen. Tetsuya dengan takut-takut menyodorkan keranjang permennya yang masih kosong, dua permen jatuh ke keranjangnya. Seijuurou juga menyodorkan keranjangnya, tetapi pria itu sudah menutup pintu.

Berkali-kali mereka mengetuk pintu, berpose ala _zombie_ , mengucapkan _"Trick or Treat"_ , dan mengagetkan penghuninya karena hawa keberadaan Tetsuya yang tipis. Keranjang Tetsuya penuh dengan permen sedangkan keranjang Seijuurou masih kosong. Tetsuya memandang bingung pada sahabatnya, Seijuurou hanya mendelikkan bahu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi separuhnya untuk Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya menumpahkan setengah permennya ke keranjang Seijuurou. Anak _scarlet_ itu tergugu sejenak, lalu tersenyum tulus. "Terimakasih, Tetsuya."

"Ayo makan permennya, Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya membuka bungkus permennya, diikuti oleh Seijuurou. Mereka pun melahap permen bersamaan.

Manik biru menatap bungkus permen milik Seijuurou yang bertulis _'Please ... Found Me!'_ dan Seijuurou menatap bungkus permen milik Tetsuya yang bertulis _'I Found You!'_. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

..

Di kediaman Kuroko, Tn. dan Ny. Kuroko kedatangan tamu seorang dokter dan guru TK Tetsuya.

Sang dokter membenarkan kacamatanya, mimik wajah pria itu menguarkan aura berat. Ny. Kuroko memasang ekspresi resah saat matanya membaca secarik kertas bertuliskan _'Diagnosis: Imaginary Friend'_ dari dokter bersurai hijau. Di saat yang bersamaan—

" _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-san,_ aku pulang!" Seru seorang anak yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah dan memperlihatkan keranjang permen setengah penuh pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sang ibu membentangkan tangan memeluk erat putera semata wayangnya. Isak kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Tetsuya menatap sang ibu heran. " _Kaa-san_ , kenapa?"

Sang ibu menaruh kertas diagnosa Tetsuya ke atas meja sehingga Tetsuya dapat membacanya, tetapi ia belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui istilah itu. "Sei- _kun_ , kau tau artinya?" Tetsuya mengambil kertas itu dan memperlihatkan pada Seijuurou. Bisa ia rasakan pelukan ibunya semakin mengerat, tatapan prihatin juga dilayangkan dari para orang dewasa kepada dirinya.

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Seijuurou itu tidak ada." Manik _azure_ Tetsuya dan _scarlet_ Seijuurou terbelalak.

"Apa maksudnya, _Kaa-san_."

"Seijuurou itu tidak pernah ada, sayang. Ia hanya teman hasil imajinasimu." Sang ibu memperlihatkan foto dari _gadget_ -nya kepada Tetsuya. Di dalam foto tersebut, terlihat Tetsuya tengah tersenyum lebar sambil tangannya menggenggam udara kosong, tanpa Seijuurou di sisinya.

Seijuurou tersentak dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya.

"Itu tidak benar! Seijuurou- _kun_ selalu menemaniku. Dan sekarang dia berlari pergi karena tersinggung ucapan _Kaa-san!_ " Tetsuya pun berdiri dan berlari mengejar sahabatnya.

"Tetsuya!"

..

Tetsuya berlari menuju kediaman Seijuurou. Dengan nafas terengah ia memasuki gerbang rumah mewah tersebut. Matanya pun menangkap bayangan Seijuurou berdiri di depan pintu masuk, ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Sei- _kun_!"

Seijuurou berbalik perlahan, dipeluknya erat bola basket yang selalu di tangannya. Manik _scarlet_ berkabut, detik berikutnya tetesan air menjejak di pipi anak itu. "Maaf, Tetsuya. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersahabat selamanya."

"Apa maksud Sei- _kun_! Aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi sahabat Sei- _kun_ selamanya." Tetsuya berlari hendak memeluk entitas di depannya.

Bibir itu tersenyum pedih. Sebelum Tetsuya menggapainya, ia berpaling dan masuk kerumahnya.

Tetsuya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut mencari sang sahabat yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia membuka satu per satu pintu yang sangat banyak. Nafasnya tersegal, wajahnya tersirat kepanikan seraya bibirnya terus meneriakan sebuah nama, "Sei- _kun_!"

"Hiks ... Sei- _kun_ , jangan tinggalkan aku!" Ia terus berlari ke segala arah, hingga matanya menemukan Seijuurou yang berdiri di depan lantai kayu yang terbuka menuju ruang bawah tanah, lalu anak itu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Sei- _kun_!" Tetsuya pun menyusul, menjejakan kaki mungilnya pada anak tangga menuju ke bawah.

Dilihatlah Seijuurou tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan seraya memeluk erat bola basketnya. Tetsuya menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya.

"Maafkan perkataan _Kaa-san_ , Sei- _kun_. _Kaa-san_ tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu." Tangan mungilnya menyentuh bahu Seijuurou, anak itu pun menoleh. Kedua manik berbeda warna saling bertubrukan, seulas senyum tipis juga menghias bibir mereka.

"Terimakasih. Tetsuya sudah menemukanku." Seijuurou menarik kepala Tetsuya untuk bersandar di bahunya. Letupan kecil kembali menyerang dada Tetsuya, rasa geli yang menyenangkan pun hadir di perutnya.

"Terimakasih juga Sei- _kun_ sudah mau menjadi teman pertamaku. Kita akan berteman selamanya, 'kan?"

"Ya." Kedua pasang mata terpejam perlahan, tertelap dalam kebahagiaan dengan senyum tipis yang menghias.

..

Cahaya senter menjelajahi ruangan demi ruangan kumuh nan pengap. Rumah besar yang usang menjadi saksi bisu insiden kebakaran besar yang terjadi 5 tahun lalu di rumah tersebut menewaskan setengah dari penghuninya.

Beberapa orang polisi ditugaskan mencari keberadaan Tetsuya. Tn. dan Ny. Kuroko hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan putera semata wayangnya.

"Ketemu!" Teriakan menggema dari bagian belakang rumah. Serentak mereka semua menghampiri sumber suara.

Terlihat pintu kayu lapuk yang telah menghitam berada di lantai terbuka, anak tangga menunjukan ruang bawah tanah. Satu per satu petugas polisi jenjejakan kaki di lantai berbau busuk tersebut. Senter menerpa untaian surai biru langit berada di sudut ruangan tengah tertidur di bahu sesosok mayat anak laki-laki yang hanya tinggal tulang.

Sang ibu menjerit panik seraya berlari dan memeluk erat anaknya.

Kepala polisi, Aomine Daiki, membuka lembaran buku daftar orang hilang. Jarinya terhenti dilembar yang menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah tengah tersenyum cerah membawa bola basket.

Nama: Akashi Seijuurou.

Lahir: 20 Desember.

Usia: 5 tahun.

Menghilang dalam kebakaran yang terjadi di rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Akashi Seijuurou ataupu ditemukan mayatnya.

Bola basket usang menggelinding dari pelukan mayat Seijuurou memperlihatkan tulisan **_'SeiYa Bestfriend Forever'_**.

 **-END-**

 **RnR?**

 _Akhhh ... Jujur saya baper banget pas nonton vidionya. Langsung muncul bohlam di atas kepala saya dan mengerogoti keinginan saya untuk membuat fanfik AkaKuro._

Semoga suka ya, dan terimakasih banyak.

Thanks to: _Izumi-H, atikarahmah0410, Yuki Chaniago, RiskyAL, Iftiyan Herliani253, Yaoi and Yuri Lovers, Liuruna, Yuu Yukimura._

 _Maaf aku bingung bales review-nya hehe... Tapi gak mengurangi rasa terimakasih saya._


End file.
